


The Dreams We Left Behind; The Dreams We Discovered

by 4TheBears (falling_light)



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Fingering, First Kiss, First Time, Floor Sex, Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Vaginal Fingering, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 16:42:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11422002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falling_light/pseuds/4TheBears
Summary: It didn't matter if it was half past 2 at night, that they both needed to shower and they were sleeping on a hard, wooden floor - Morgan was right, as cliché as it sounded: they would be just fine.~~Holed up in a cabin in the French countryside, Akane and Morgan take the opportunity to discuss some rather heavy topics leading to some unexpected places.





	The Dreams We Left Behind; The Dreams We Discovered

**Author's Note:**

> For context, this fic concerns two of my OCs - Akane Himura and Morgan Brooke. Chances are if you're reading this you're familiar with the universe they're from, but this little fic takes place after a huge change to the status quo. Everyone from their little group has all but parted ways, and France is no longer safe for Oures and humans alike.
> 
> This fic details part of Akane and Morgan's journey to find one of my other characters, set before the second major installment of the story. Holed up in a cabin in the French countryside, the duo take the opportunity to discuss some rather heavy topics leading to some unexpected places.
> 
> Any mentions of Japan are from Akane and Morgan's visit to Kyoto once upon a time, at the behest of Akane's grandmother. What happened there is another story altogether, but suffice to say the events were a significant part of the friends' relationship.
> 
> With all that out of the way, I hope you enjoy this fic!

'Something wrong?' Morgan asked, looking down at Akane sat against the wall.

Akane released her bare limbs from her grasp, shuffling over to allow Morgan a space to sit next to her. Morgan took her time in lowering herself onto the floor, taking care not to expose herself.

Living each day at a time had come with it's costs; just how long ago was it when the pair of them last went clothes shopping past window shopping? They both retained a pair of pajamas each from their old life for the cold weather, resorting to sleeping in their underwear during the muggier summers. Right now, Akane wore a mismatched combination of black briefs, and a plain bra with tiny black polka dots. Morgan, intending to take a shower, took a cream bathrobe from the cabin's wardrobe. To both of their amusement, the garment came up short on Morgan's pudgy body; modesty being their little inside joke after a certain incident in Japan, involving being vastly unprepared for a traditional onsen.

'Nothing really.' Akane replied, lowering her legs to one side. 'Sometimes at night, thoughts about how we're really going through with all this catches up with me is all.'

'Glad I'm not the only one then.'

Akane gave a sympathetic smile. 'I can't imagine you thinking about your parents like me though.'

Morgan grimaced, pushing back memories of their last encounters.

Their thoroughly mediocre dream of living it up the French Riviera had been crushed under the new presidential regime. It came as a surprise that they were fine with abandoning all they'd worked for to flee the country, until Morgan realised they wanted her to "fight the system" where they couldn't. It was for their own good that they knew about Asger using the new president as a puppet for their schemes, yet if found a way to leave a rotten taste in Morgan's mouth.

Still, it was nothing compared to telling her parents just what she and Akane intended to do next. She recalled Akane having to pull out all the stops to convince her parents to let her go. But with Mr. and Mrs. Brooke? There was none of that. She played up the fact that this plan was tenuous at best; how they would be cut off from civilisation for god knows how long; how they were looking for somebody that was playing hard to get when it came to being found. Still nothing. How they could be so damn cheerful when the duo crossed back over the Belgian border was beyond them.

No, Morgan focused on something else entirely.

'Mmm, I keep thinking how we got into this mess in the first place . . . and what we're putting on the line to make it work. Like, we've missed out on so much growing up as it is, know what I mean?'

Akane gave a facetious shake of her head. 'You need to stop listening to that awful song about that guy singing about how good his life was that you seem to love so much. I mean, unrealistic standards much?'

Although Morgan chuckled, the laughter died as quickly as it came to be. 'Maybe I do. Maybe I'll stop thinking 'bout how I never really got to do nothing outside of Ouresdom - well, apart from Japan with you, of course.'

'I dunno, I'd hardly count that either. Somehow we got wrapped up in more bear related shit, even if we didn't plan it.'

'I guess. It weren't all bad though; some good shit still happened. Made me feel like I was human. For a while.'

'What's your biggest regret though? Like, if you _had_ to say.'

Morgan blinked. There was almost an unspoken rule between them that they would never really reflect on the past, and how their circumstances were beyond their control. It seemed in all the years of their friendship, they'd never really divulged what their biggest fears and regrets were. They'd almost assumed it was the same for each other. As such, it took a while for Morgan to formulate her answer.

The pregnant pause that followed was filled with so many potential scenarios that would never come to be: never making it to the national volleyball league, never being able to attend a party, never properly attending lycée- there was just so many. Yet one thought refused to be pushed away.

'I never really got to date anyone. Sounds dumb, right?'

'No, I'd say it's normal. What makes you think it's dumb?'

'Promise not to judge?'

'Promise.'

Morgan's hands fell onto her lap.

'Like, I know it's stupid to compare you and me and all, but like, I was always a little jealous that you were so sure of yourself. I mean, how you knew you liked women. I think if I didn't meet you, I wouldn't have had none of these thoughts. Not that I'm complaining.'

Akane couldn't help but stare at Morgan. Indeed, in not discussing such topics with each other, there was a huge gap in their otherwise great relationship. No doubt Morgan assumed that Akane being so sure of her sexuality was because of her previous experiences with completely irrelevant boys. Sure, it was an influence, but it wasn't the main factor that made her realise this.

She wanted to tell Morgan the real reason, but those words had been sealed away long ago. Surely there was no use telling her now.

'I haven't even had my first kiss.'

Now Akane couldn't hold her surprise back any longer; it came in the form of an uncouth guffaw.

'That's crazy! You - You're amazing. How could anyone NOT want to kiss you! I mean-'

'I know right?'

Akane pursed her lips at Morgan's optimism. Such a response was just so like her.

She almost jumped when Morgan turned to looked straight at her the next minute - her gaze so wistful.

'Real talk though: I dunno why it's even my biggest regret. Everyone says that love is really no big deal and all, but hey, what can you do?'  
Akane swallowed.

'We could fix it - the first kiss, I mean. I-If you want to, of course.'

She watched as Morgan glared, unsure if she was offended or pensive. Something that had never happened between them. So much for sealing her thoughts away if she was going to let them inhibit her like this.

After a pregnant pause, Morgan shrugged, softening her gaze.

'Ah what the hell, I don't see why not. I trust you after all.'

 _'I trust you'_ \- the words lingered heavily on Akane's mind. It wasn't as if she had kissed anyone either, which was bad enough in itself; now Morgan, dearest Morgan, inadvertedly made what should've been a simple task that much harder.

Only after a few moments of dumbfounded silence did she realise that Morgan really hadn't been kissed before, and was unsure of what to do. Shaking off the secondhand embarrassment, Akane shuffled forwards and leaned towards Morgan. She wet her lips ever so slightly as she drew her face closer, now inches from the other.

The pair of them closed their eyes in unison, Akane's fuller lips asserting themselves against Morgan's. There was no flair to the kiss - no hunger, and little in the way of passion. Somehow, though, somehow something was there. It was little more than a spark between them, lasting just as ephemerally as the kiss itself. They both feel a blush rise to their cheeks, and they both felt it went without mentioning when they opened their eyes.

'Sooo,' Akane whispered, afraid of breaking the atmosphere. 'How was it?'

Morgan returned to looking pensive again.

'...To be honest, I dunno. I'd kinda like to try again, if it's okay with you.'  
Akane did everything in her will not to jolt. What did she mean 'To be honest, I dunno'? She could half believe Morgan being genuinely unsure, but something inside her told her it was a lie. It was a clever ruse to get more kisses out of her, and she was too shy to say.

'Y-yeah, sure.'

Akane stressed her lips back against Morgan's, exercising less restraint than before. The tangible spark flared between them again. Something tantalising. Something just between the two of them. Akane broke off the kiss, only for Morgan to return it just as fast. Morgan's hands encircled her shoulders, pulling her in as she tried to lean away.  
There was no stopping either of them now. They were in complete synchronisation. There were no words between them as they took turns kissing one another - Akane leading as much as she could. She didn't know when it had happened, but her arms found their way to either side of Morgan's body. She often thought how there was so much of her to take hold of in her hands, and the reality in front of her was much better than those thoughts.

With an "mmph!", Morgan pressed Akane's shoulders, pushing her back as gently as she could. The latest kiss broke, leaving them to catch their breath for a few seconds.

'Aka, you're really into this ain't you?'

  
Akane felt her heart plummeting into her stomach, taking her crumbling confidence down with it. It was a stupid move to make. So stupid. She gave in far too easily to what she really wanted in her thoughts. This is supposed to be a test for Morgan, after all, to see if she didn't mind being kissed by another girl.

As Morgan's eyes bored into her every excuse she tried thinking caught in her throat. Without thinking, she pushed Morgan away.

'Whoa, hey, I didn't mean anything bad by it. I just weren't expecting you to be so...'

Morgan pumped both of her fists forwards. 'You know what I mean?'

Tears threatened to prickle at Akane's eyes.

'Aka?'

Akane exhaled deeply.

'I'm sorry, I can't go on like this. Not without you knowing how I feel.'

The words _"how I feel"_ seemed to echo in the room. Morgan's face soon lit up when she connected it with what just transpired.

'You mean that you're totally crushing on me?'

She paid little attention to the mortified look on Akane's face. 'Yeah, I kind of got the impression when you put your hand on my ass there.'

Akane refused to open her mouth, sucking her lip.

'If you don't mind me asking, how long has it been going on for?'

Akane jolted at the question. The anxiety playing on her mind that Morgan would outright reject her was gone . . . only to be replaced by what would suffice as a good answer for such a nebulous truth.

'It's difficult to say exactly when it started. Like I always knew I liked women instead of men, and that I was really happy when we became friends.'

She thought back to Morgan's mention of Japan from earlier. Yes, they had gotten caught up in abnormal circumstances but she was right - there was one good thing that came out of it. She felt her cheeks pinken further as she spoke her mind.

'I suppose if I had to chalk it up to something ...Japan. The Onsen.'

Morgan also blushed. So it went that far back...

'Ahhhhhhh. Nothing quite like seeing your crush all naked in front of you, eh? But Aka, you hid this from me for, like, six? Seven years? Didn't it hurt you?'  
Oh she hated how well Morgan knew her sometimes. How she could just cut through all the bullshit - her words a watery torrent for the anxiety that blazed within her.

'Yeah. Yeah it did. You know what hurt worse though? The thought of you rejecting me. You know me, Mo - you know the shit that's been pulled on me. It would've been like the time I got my powers all over again, only worse.'

Akane buried her head in her hands. It only just hit her how long she managed to keep all of this to herself. Coming out of her mouth, it almost didn't sound like her own problems at all.

'God, this is just so cliché!'

Akane heard Morgan giggle, and peeked at her between her fingers.

'Well if we're going for clichés, how about we go for a full house?'

'How?' Akane asked, removing her hands from her face.

Before she could register it, Morgan leaned forward, wrapping her arms back around Akane and pulls her towards her into another kiss. She was still unsure of the proper way to deepen the kiss, but Akane accomodated for whatever little mistakes she made.

'I like you too, Akane, and I think we can make this thing work. I mean, look at us, we're stuck in some cabin in the middle of the countryside with no clue where we're s'posed to go next and we end up like this? I think we're gonna be just fine.'

Akane kissed back, her hands moving towards Morgan's chest. Burying themselves underneath the tight fabric, her hands took hold of those impressive breasts. Morgan's eyes opened in surprise, though she let Akane's hands continue to wander.

Akane swallowed one of Morgan's moans - her thumbs circling the latter's nipples and grasping ever tighter. This was real. She was fondling Morgan's breasts. Morgan reciprocated her every little move. There was nothing apart from Morgan's word to stop her from doing what she had imagined for so damn long.

She felt one of Morgan's hands clamp on top of hers as she ceased the kiss. Looking down quickly, Akane saw that it lingered on the soft belt of the bath robe. She realised

Morgan was looking down there too when they both went to look at each other in unison.

'You still wanna go for a full house?'

Akane's voice was no more than a trembled whisper.

Morgan felt her heart leap into her mouth, and a heat flare up on her face. She'd said she wanted a relationship. She'd said she wanted to experiment like this to truly find herself. She was never more sure than she was now.

'Yeah. Though, like, I have no idea how it works and all.'

A deceptively angelic smile spread across Akane's face.

'Oh don't worry, I know exactly what to do, seeing how I've practised on myself many times before.' she replied pulling the knot undone on Morgan's robe. The garment slid onto the floor with a few pushes in the right place, and Akane pushed it to one side.

Whether it was the thrill of not knowing what came next, or the fact Akane was playing it cool - Morgan didn't know. She could only be sure of the shiver that coarsed throughout her body. She watched Akane's own breasts emerge from her bra as it was removed, spellbound by how the process could be so casual yet alluring.  
If Morgan described herself as chubby no matter what kinds of dieting regimes she tried to get into shape, then Akane was the exact opposite. It was the second time Morgan gazed upon her beautifully proportioned body, modest breasts and flawless skin, and it was even more beautiful in the pale lamplight.

Akane removed her underwear with equal effort, and cast it aside. For a brief moment, Morgan saw something glisten upon the fabric. She had no opportunity to reflect upon what she'd seen, as Akane crawled towards her at an alarming rate. Backed against the wall, her knees seemed to fall akimbo of their own accord, without Akane doing a single thing.

Akane pressed a hand against Morgan's belly, right where it was before she undid the knot on the bathrobe belt. Morgan let out a shaky breath - her stomach stirring with excitement and confusion.

Her heart and her stomach went haywire as Akane's gentle hand snaked over Morgan's navel, and down between her legs. Morgan took a moment to search her own body for the precise location of where Akane had placed it. When she did, she felt the pressure of Akane's fingertips push into a place she had been mostly unaware of. Mostly. Somehow an incredible heat and wetness was secreted the area. This must have been why Akane was glistening, she realised.

Then gently, oh so gently, Akane willed her fingers in a curved movement. She had only stroked gently up her body, but Morgan couldn't deny the sudden rush that raced through her mind. She let out a yelp.

As if on cue, Akane regarded Morgan with the same angelic smile before but with an inquisitive brow. Morgan knew what she was asking. Only she could ask such a flippant question and get away with it. Of course she wanted to continue! She could've screamed it at her if her voice hadn't caught in her throat. Morgan settled for a hearty nod.

Question answered, Akane's attention went back to her duty. Pressing in towards Morgan's clit, she arced her fingers up and down. Rubbing them back and forth. Again and again. Morgan reveled in how her body responded to such pleasure - arching her back and leaning her hips into Akane's touch. That wonderful heat consuming her entire self . . . albeit a bit slowly for her liking.

'Nnnngh . . . Akane.'

Akane paused. Morgan didn't mean to sound so commanding. She gave a weary smile.

'I know you're trying to take it slow and easy, but like, you don't need to hold back that much.'

'Uhhuh,' Akane said, swallowing again.

On Morgan's advice, she changed the tempo at which her fingers moved. It would be easier for her and better for Morgan if she remained firm yet gentle, increasing in speed as the latter got more and more worked up.

Faint breaths grew into more audible moans - occasionally punctuated with "fuck". Through the dizzying pleasure, Morgan kept thinking of Akane. How a simple kiss could become something like this. How Akane was really going out of her way to please her. How she would be consumed by Akane like this.

Before long, Akane pressed her fingers even deeper into Morgan - right on the verge of penetrating her. Occasionally, she caught the folds of Morgan's clit between her fingers, which were burning ever more. It was enough to make the cabin grow hazy in between Morgan's eyelashes. Now all she could focus on was the heat building up inside her and Akane's vague presence. Those tireless fingers moved with such incredible deftness against her. It was astounding to her that she could somehow become even more wet between her legs than she was before.

And then there it was - a brief moment of clarity. Morgan made out Akane's face staring at her; those dark eyes burning through her to her very core. Morgan tried to articulate her name, managing only the first syllable.

Without warning, the heat that built inside Morgan erupted within her. Her head tilted slightly back against the wall, and her entire body tremoring, Morgan's loudest moan liberated itself from her mouth. It was all over.

Akane took care in removing her fingers, as Morgan slumped against the wall. It was definitely all over. Watching Morgan's syncopated breathing, a number of new worries raced in Akane's mind - most of all if she had inadvertedly ruined things between them with this little deed.

As she was wiping her fingers against her own thigh, Morgan's normal breathing mostly returned to her.

'Ohhhh . . . oh wow.'

She flopped her head to over at the apprehensive Akane. Laughing into a smile, she propped herself back up as best as she could 'That was something, huh?'

'Was it - did you like it?'

'I dunno what I was expecting going in, but yeah. That was a good time.'

Akane breathed a sigh of relief. It was short-lived, however, as Morgan leaned forward herself. Taking hold of the other's shoulders, Morgan pushed Akane gently down onto her back. Akane felt her pulse spike as she merely watched Morgan spread her legs apart and examined what lay between them.

Morgan grinned at what she saw and then looked back up at Akane.

'And one good time deserves another.'

Akane could feel herself about to guffaw in disbelief again. Now of all times. She held her breath to stop herself. Her thoughts screamed "How could someone with no prior romantic experience be so good at getting me in the mood?", though she knew why. If anyone could seduce her, it would be her best-friend-cum-potential-girlfriend.

Morgan seized Akane's open mouth with her own, both of them gradually deepening the kiss. Akane's guard down, Morgan took the opportunity to grasp her breasts. In turn, Akane grabbed onto the back of Morgan's head - crushing their lips closer together as her fingers clutched handfuls of black hair. The more Morgan kneaded her in circles, the more Akane pressed her tongue against Morgan's, and the stronger her grip became.

Any pretense of being gentle with each other died with Morgan's first orgasm, it appeared. Not that either of them minded. Realising this, Morgan enclosed her right thumb and index fingertip around Akane's left nipple. It earned her a high pitch squeal, which she swallowed into the kiss before completely ceasing it.

After lowering Akane's hands onto the ground by her wrists, Morgan leant back a little - remaining somewhat straddled over Akane's legs. Morgan took in the sight of Akane before her: starting the way her hair flowed beneath her pretty little head. She eyed downwards; past the way Akane's humble breasts and erect nipples rose and fell with her breathing; past her flat stomach and waistline. Her sight then rested square on between Akane's legs. She was just as - if not more - wet than Morgan had been after that first kiss.

Akane wanted nothing more than for Morgan to look at her as she bought her to bliss, but respected the fact this was yet another first for her. She knew that Morgan must have been focusing more on where Akane was touching her, and where that would translate to on her own body.

Sure enough, a tense silence followed. A few seconds passed and Morgan's hand pushed into Akane's clit. Another high pitched squeal.

If Akane's words of having practised on herself rung true, then she would undoubtedly be used to a lot more than Morgan could handle. Morgan smirked at the thought, varying at random how her three fingers caressed Akane's wet skin.

It was all too much for Akane - in the best way possible. Morgan's stubbier fingers covered far more of her skin than her own, far dantier ones had. Not to mention that the sensation of someone else - much less her crush - touching her so intensely felt so abnormal yet so ecstatic. She could barely contain her body from writhing around. A deluge of moans, interlaced with Morgan's name and whispers of encouragement flowed from her mouth; particularly when Morgan stumbled upon a sensitive spot.

Morgan soon settled for a similar pattern to how Akane had worked her. This time, however, Akane moved her hips in canon with the rhythm of Morgan's fingers. She had hoped it was subtle enough that Morgan wouldn't notice - out of fear of offending her. It was one of the techniques she herself had used when she could only rely on her own fingers, after all.

Morgan gave a small chuckle. She'd noticed.

Apprehension and anxiety grasped Akane when Morgan suddenly stopped at that. If there was any occasion where not being able to read Morgan's movements was terrifying, this had to be the worst one. Cold and hot sweat mingled on Akane's body. Instead of worrying, she somehow managed to feel even more aroused by this play of tension - whether Morgan had intended it or not.

Meanwhile, Morgan curled back her ring finger - it had served her well until now. What Akane couldn't see was the way her index and middle fingers hovered just centimeters away from her clit. Morgan looked down them dead on at her intended target.

Without so much as a breath, Morgan thrusted the two fingers inside Akane.

Something between a scream and a moan released itself from Akane. Her entire body arched at the sudden sensation. Just as Morgan had hoped. Akane felt herself begin to tighten, little by little. Morgan alternated between three different approaches - each as wonderful as the last.

First, Morgan would simply thrust her fingers in and out.

Second, she would make scissoring motions with them, which worked best when she rubbed the edges of Akane's clit.

And third, she would feel around inside Akane - anticipating which spots would make her moan louder.

It was when Morgan switched back to thrusting for the third time that Akane felt it. That unmistakeable feeling that she was about to come completely undone. Morgan felt Akane's insides clinch around her fingers as she tried to push herself further inside.

'M-MORGAN!'

That name tore itself from Akane's throat.

Morgan watched as Akane went from the thralls of her climax to an exhausted, panting mess beneath her, just as she herself had done. She gently removed her fingers from Akane when all was said and done.

Akane was quick to seize Morgan's wrists, pulling her back down towards her. After a long day and their first mutual time sleeping together, they both looked as worn-down as each other. At least they could both say they enjoyed the experience, and that the afterglow would ensure they fell asleep quickly.

'I love you . . . Morgan.'

Morgan smiled gently at Akane. The words were a confession. A proposal. A vow.

'I love you too, Akane.'

One last time, they pressed their lips together in an exhausted kiss before sleep overtook them. It didn't matter if it was half past 2 at night, that they both needed to shower and they were sleeping on a hard, wooden floor - Morgan was right, as cliché as it sounded: they would be just fine.


End file.
